Denisa (LD Stories)
Denisa is a character who was originally featured in the cartoon series. Here Wiki page is located here. Within The Reluctant Dark Knight series, she is given a reprieval by Numbuh 404. Background Information She is Lord Balthazar's niece and Gargamel's God-niece, so at times when her uncle does not want to watch her (or does not have the time, as he tells her), he will leave her in his God-son's care. She seems to enjoy staying with Gargamel, despite his rude mannerisms and hatred for the Smurfs. After befriending Sassette, thus befriending her with the other Smurfs, she now likes to tease her God-uncle with knowing how to get to the Smurf Village, but not telling about it. This greatly upsets him, but Scruple tends to keep him from falling for her mind game so he won't have an earful when she leaves. What a Voice! She has an uncanny power to her voice because, whenever emotionally disrupted, her general outcries is transformed into an echoing wail - the likes of which are capable of breaking glass, rupturing eardrums, malfunctioning inventions, or striking fear into the most threatening creatures. As demonstrated with befriending Sassette, she does have the ability to sing - at least about average of anyone else - but when hitting high notes, such as in operatic songs, it turns into the echoing cry, which can be heard on the other side of the forest. This can help her when she is lost and needs rescuing, or could give her an advantage should she want to become a theatrical star. Role in the Story Starting in "Denisa Returns," an episode created by Esquilo30, she is re-aquainted with Sassette and introduced to other Smurfs, including Joey McCormick. When her uncle Gargamel tries to nad her little blue friends, she and Joey team up to stop him just before she returns to her uncle Balthazar. Although brief, it is classifiably true to her nature, which is why it is considered an RDK Stories correspondent. Later in "Kiddie Crushes," an episode specifically matched for the RDK Stories, Denisa is under Gargamel's care when she decides to visit the Smurf Village to show off her new bow to Sassette. While there, she is introduced to Peewit, who is also visiting the Smurfs to play his new song. More to come soon! Appearance As a child, Denisa stands about 3'4" in American measurement when introduced from the original series. She has long black hair parted near-mid center that curls up at the ends, and a large red bow atop her head. Her pale skin gives her a "Snow White" appeal, and her eyes are standard black with tiny eyelashes. She wears a lavender dress with long sleeves, yellow trimming, and a black waist belt. Her round flat shoes match her bow. Voice Actor(s) Her original voice was done by Katie Leigh, but a more suitable voice actress in tone and personality would be Sarah Silverman, who voiced the "pixlexia princess" of Disney's Wreck-it Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz. Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:RDK Stories Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Characters Category:Heterosexual characters